


The Truth

by Divya_Is_A_Pengwing



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, BBC, Catherine Tate - Freeform, David Tennant - Freeform, Donna Noble - Freeform, Other, TARDIS - Freeform, The Doctor - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divya_Is_A_Pengwing/pseuds/Divya_Is_A_Pengwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Donna go on yet another adventure in a mysterious planet, where the hospitality is spectacular. Little do they know that their quest for truth was far more deceptive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Adventure

“Donna!” gleamed the Doctor, “We are here, the unknown planet, Capricornia. Never ventured by any other living being for the fear of mind altering tricksters and wizards… And even witches!”. “Yeah, well, witches have brooms and I have this,” she put her index finger right square on his chest and smiled. “Better than a broom, am I? Ready?” he nudged her as they exited the TARDIS in a friendly manner. The planet was beautiful. It looked like paradise. The three Suns shined from three different spots and the air was as cold as any day in fall. The birds chirped and the insects scurried in the bushes. Not a building was in sight. “Wow, a jungle and a beach, you’re getting boring, spaceman,” exclaimed Donna, still marvelling at the plants that looked familiar, yet different. “Ah, not a jungle, or a beach, a maze, the Maze of Truth it’s called. Go into it and find the answer to your deepest questions or get lost in it forever,” the Doctor replied. They walked into the maze, careful not to trip over branches and aware of overhead ones, ducking and skipping in turns. “Hello! I will be your tour guide!!! My name is Hicks!!!” a scrawny looking man jumped up behind the Doctor and Donna. “Woah! I’ll hick you in a minute! What do you want?” Donna jerked and blurted. “Wey Hey! Hello, there Hick! Now, Donna, be nice to the tour guide. Since when did Capricornia have tour guides, all I heard is, they had witches. No offence,” stated the Doctor. “Witchcraft is non-existent, Doctor. Here, we spread truth. Visitors come for truth and leave with lies. That’s all they are, lies,” replied Hicks. The Doctor stared in disbelief, his expression was crossing into awe, “How did you know me?” he asked. Donna had an I-told-you-so look on her face which the Doctor chose to ignore. “It’s the maze of truth, Doctor. We who walk its paths know all. Don’t we, Donna?” he looked at Donna. She grumbled under her breath. “Off we go then! Loads to see!” cheered the Doctor. The maze was beautiful, almost divine. The air was pristine and the environment was calming. Hicks walked alongside the Doctor and Donna stoping to name trees and their histories. They trudged along and finally halted at a glowing ball right in front of them. “We are at the end, lady and gentleman. Haha! Behold, Capricornia’s finest possession, the Globe of Truth. Touch it and all your questions will be answered. But first! You have to consult a resident guide to ensure you ask the right question. Me! So, any volunteers?” Hicks chuckled. “You find this too funny, Hicks my boy! It’s amusing, I’ll give you that. But I’ll have a go!” exclaimed the Doctor as he walked towards the Globe. Donna stared, she was worried. What if that ball was no Globe of Truth? What if it was the Globe of Death or some nonsense like that? What if Hicks wasn’t a guide, but a wizard? “Hold it right there, spaceman! Ladies first!” said Donna, protectively. “Oh come on, Donna! I’m close!” the Doctor pleaded. “Nope. Move! I think you know enough. Another minute of not knowing won’t kill ya!” she replied shuffling in front of him. The Doctor sighed. “Very well then, Donna. Close your eyes. Think about your most disturbing question. The one you fear most. Ask it in your mind. Over and over again. Picture it, ask it.” Hicks explained. Donna’s eyes were closed shut, half asking her question, half hoping this won’t kill her. “Now put both hands on the Globe and relax. Let the Globe answer you,” soothed Hicks. Donna put her hands on the Globe and felt a current jolt through her body as she saw images of things that she never thought could exist. Visions of far off places and battles. And she saw something she never dreamt of seeing.


	2. A Quest For Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Donna finally find the truth about The Doctor?

Something on the ground, motionless. The shape looked familiar. A shape she never quite liked. “Donna… Wake up, Donna. You’re alright. Open your eyes. I’m here. It’s fine. Wake up, Donna. Please, wake up,” Donna woke up to the Doctor holding her in his arms on the ground. “Oi, hands off, spaceman!” she yelled. The Doctor smiled, content. “The power of the Globe that was, powerful. Produces nothing but the truth. Its power is limitless,” said Hicks. Donna glared at him haughtily and she stood up while the Doctor held her hands. She stumbled and went down to her knees, unable to stand. “Oh, careful there, Donna. I think we should get you back to the TARDIS. Hicks, lead the way back, please,” the Doctor said, a tone of concern in his voice. “No, Doctor, you must touch the Globe before you leave, it has already been set for another touch!” Hicks almost screamed. The Doctor stared at him. He stood up hastily and put his hands on the Globe. Nothing happened. “There, happy now?” he asked Hicks with a smirk. He pulled Donna up, having her rest upon his shoulder as they trudged. Hicks stared in disbelief as he followed them. “But Doctor, how did-“ he asked. “Yeah well, no questions to ask,” said the Doctor matter-of-factly. Donna felt dizzy and those images hurt her head. “There we are, Donna, good old TARDIS!” the Doctor cheered as he begun unlocking the door after a long walk. “That’s your spaceship, eh? Pretty neat stuff!” cheered Hicks. They entered. The Doctor rested Donna on the seat by the console, leaving Hicks to marvel in the transcendental properties of his famous TARDIS. He said to Donna and Hicks, “Alright you lot, stay here, don’t touch anything! I hate being all muddy and uugghh! I’m gonna change!” he rushed off into a room in the TARDIS. Hicks walked around a bit while Donna was lying on the seat, dazed and confused. The Doctor hadn’t even asked her about her visions. Since when was he so ignorant? “Always!” she whispered to herself. “Selfish and ignorant!” she thought. “Donna, are you feeling better now? Don’t worry, the effects will wear off,” Hicks approached her. “Was it the truth? All those images and visions? Were they the answer?” Donna asked. “All of it. Truth and nothing else. I hope you got what you expected,” he replied. “I asked if the Doctor was right for my life. And also a bit on how to work the TARDIS. Got both the answers,” she smiled with sadness. “And the answers, Donna?” Hicks asked, his face wrinkling with curiosity. “You said, those who travelled the path of the maze know all truth. Then, why don’t you tell me my answers and I’ll cross check it,” she said haughtily. “Very well, Donna. I know that the entire guide of using a TARDIS has been flashed into your brain. You’ve practically memorised it by now. As for your other question, you found something you never wanted to know. The Doctor is a dangerous man, isn’t he Donna? Always meeting monsters and putting himself in harm’s way. But that’s not all, most times, it’s not him that gets hurt. It’s his friends. Or companions, for want of a better word. He is selfish. Ignorant. He acts so smart, yet he is so foolish. Drives this thing like there’s no tomorrow. What if for him, there isn’t?” Hicks sounded menacing. Donna felt anger surge in her. All those words about the Doctor, how dare Hicks say- Hold on, Donna was angry, but she wasn’t angry with Hicks, she was mad at the Doctor. He was all those thing that Hicks had mentioned. She looked to Hicks, in want of more answers, Hicks nodded, gleaming with menace and resumed. “He loses companions because of his own foolishness. Rose was left and abandoned in another universe. Why? Because the Doctor was having too much fun with Torchwood! Martha, she ran away from him, but lost her peace and scarred her family. And you Donna Noble, what oh what happens to you? That object you saw after the battle, the motionless object, what was it?” Hicks pestered her for an answer. Donna had tears streaming down her face. Her breath heaving. Her head hurting. “It was… me,” she said, barely audible.


	3. No More Rising From the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna decides to put an end to the person that causes nothing but trouble.

“Exactly! You will be dead if you go with him. Dead as a rock! And many more after you Donna. Many many more. Help them, Donna. End this. Save yourself. Kill him here. End it! Run away. Come with me! I’ll take you home. Your family will be safe. You will be safe. End it, Donna! Do it!” Hicks was raging with excitement as Donna shook on her seat with rage and murderous anger. Suppressed emotion bursting in her. “Donna! You’re up! Do you like this tie, Donna! It’s blue! Love blue!” cheered the Doctor as he skipped out of the doorway in the corner. Donna glared at him. “Donna you look horrible! You alright? Hicks what happened? Is she fine?” he asked, concerned as ever. “No, I’m fine, just wanna leave this place,” she stated plainly. “Alright…” the Doctor nodded as he made his way towards the other side of the console. He hadn’t noticed the exchange of a gun between Hicks and Donna. “Alright then Hicks me mate, we’re all set to go! See you some other time! You were right, this place is A.M.A.Z.I.N.G! You can be sure I’ll be back!” the Doctor said cheerily. “No. He stays,” said Donna, much to the shock of the Doctor. “I’m sorry?” he asked, confused. “I said, he stays!” yelled Donna. “Donna, you know, the TARDIS has only been set to accommodate two. Hicks must stay behind. This is his home. He can’t come. We’ll come visit for sure!” the Doctor said, surprised that Donna liked Hicks at all. “Two people you say, fine then,” Donna stated, drawing out her gun. “Donna? Is that a water pistol? I really don’t want to get wet again. New tie, remember?” the Doctor tried his hardest not to be worried, but he was failing miserably. “No, you stupid fool! I had enough of your games and manipulations! Enough of people dying in your name! Time for a new world. A world without the infamous Doctor! Walk out the TARDIS, Doctor, don’t make this messy,” Donna said, while Hicks looked on, menacingly.“Donna, what are you doing? Put that down, you’re just sick. It’ll be fine if you have a little rest. Give Hicks back his gun now. (To Hicks) Why does a tour guide even have a gun?!” the Doctor’s voice shook. “Get out, spaceman!” Donna yelled pointing the gun at his chest. “Oh, I remember when that name had better days,” the Doctor tried to joke, tears filling his eyes. He walked towards the door and opened it. Hicks jerked himself in front of Donna and shoved the Doctor to the ground. He whispered in the Doctor’s ear, “I made your fears come true. All at once, how does that feel Doctor? Capricornia is the birthplace of witchcraft and wizardry. This is not a place of truth, it’s the place of lies and rage and… FEAR. And my victim? You.” The Doctor was dumbfounded as he held his aching rib from where Hicks pounced on him. “Goodbye, Doctor, I have to do this. You’ve been nothing but trouble. All those lives ruined! I saw myself! In the Globe, I saw myself dead. How dare you let that happen to me! Your best friend!” Donna screamed, tears streaming down her face. “Donna, no, I would never let that happen. This is all a lie. He is controlling you! Snap out of it, Donna. Please,” the Doctor begged. “No one is controlling me! I know the truth. When was the last time you explained to me the dangers of stepping on another planet?! When is it serious, and not games? Huh? When?! Do you even care? Or do you pretend? A plot to steal people to amuse you! A lie!” Donna screamed with more rage. “I do care! I never let anyone go if I can help it. It breaks my hearts every day that I am the reason someone may have lost something. Every day, Donna. But, you’re making it better. You, my best friend, are helping me forgive myself. Come back to me, Donna, please, come back,” the Doctor begged, his voice shaking, all that bravado gone, just the voice of a man pleading for something he doesn’t wish to lose, his best friend. “Stop that nonsense! Maybe, Doctor, sometimes forgiving yourself isn’t enough. Maybe sometimes it takes more. Sometimes you need to make sure you’ll never hurt anyone else again. Oh, but don’t worry, my dear spaceman, I won’t bother you with such a burden, I’ll help you,” she raised the gun towards him. Hicks smiled menacingly. “No, Donna, you’re hypnotised, he’ll hurt you, I don’t want you to wake up to what you did, Donna, stop!” the Doctor begged relentlessly. “Let me have a word with him first, Donna,” Hicks whispered into Donna’s ear. He knelt beside the Doctor and whispered into his ear this time, “If you die with no objections, I’ll spare her pathetic human life and brain. If I have to kill you after you’ve managed to talk her out of it, I’ll have to kill you both. Decide, Doctor,” Hicks hissed as he rose. “Donna, get on with it. Save lives and end this!” Hicks menaced. Donna raised the gun and prepared to shoot. The Doctor looked on, his decision made. Fear filled his eyes that were already too full with tears of farewell. Donna smirked and pulled the trigger. The motionless shape on the ground began glowing a bright yellow. “One more time, Donna,” said Hicks. She pulled the trigger once again. The glowing stopped. “No more rising from the dead, Doctor,” Hicks hissed as he and Donna walked back into the TARDIS.


	4. Too Late for Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deception reveals itself, but is it too late?

“Now, then, Donna, let’s ride this thing home!” he shouted. Donna worked the console like an expert. They travelled in space and were sitting on the seat by the console as the TARDIS cruised home. “Good work, Donna. You did the right thing. I’ll make a great Doctor! HA!” Hicks yelled, oblivious that Donna had caught on to what he said. “What did you say? Doctor? You want to be the Doctor?” she asked confused and infuriated. “Of course! Time for a better man! And a braver companion. What do you say?” he replied with pride. “What do I – Wait. What have I done? (She drops the gun) What have I done? What did you make me do? Oh my! Doctor! Hicks, what did I do?!” she crashed onto her knees sobbing. Hicks merely looked on. “What did I do?!” she wailed. “It’s merely a phase, Donna, you’ll get over it,” Hicks stated plainly. “Get over it?! I just murdered my best friend! And it’s all your fault! I see the truth now, Hicks. That globe lied. You lied! I was drugged by a jolt of gases, not current! I was tricked! Tricked into killing the Doctor! What do I do?!” she cried. Hicks looked on, his expressions shadowing disbelief. Donna picked up the gun. Hicks stared at her, fear filling his eyes, “What are you?” he squealed. Donna pointed the gun at him. “It’s time you paid!” she yelled. “Kill me and you die, the TARDIS crashes and the Doctor just a memory!” he screeched. “He already is a memory! A memory that I ended! Because of you! What did he do to you? WHAT?!” she yelled. “Donna, don’t, you and the TARDIS will burn with me!” Hicks pleaded and shouted simultaneously. “What’s the point anyway? The Doctor’s gone. I know I won’t make him proud by killing you, but at least I fulfil me death wish!” Donna smirked as she pulled the trigger repeatedly, 3 times in a row. The TARDIS burst into flames. The pillars fell upon the console and crushed it. Donna hunched in the corner, staring at the motionless Hicks. It’s all done now. Tears fell down her face as she took a last deep breath as the TARDIS disappeared in flames.


	5. Nothing But A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, a resolution! Maybe it was all just a lie?

“Donna, wake up, Donna. Are you alright? Donna?” A soft voice woke her up as Donna opened her eyes, feeling the muddy ground beneath her, listening to the chirping birds. “OH MY GOD!” she jumped up, elbowing the Doctor in his face. “Blimey! What was that for?” he exclaimed as he rubbed his chin. “Oh, I’m so sorry! Oh my God, You’re fine! You’re alive! Doctor, you’re alive! Where is the idiot, Hicks? The tour guide?” she yelped as she hugged him to her heart’s content. “Who’s Hicks? Tour guide? Who needs one when you have a map? Of course I’m alive! I’m not the one who got zapped by a glowy ball because I wanted to know the answers to next week’s lotto!” the Doctor said cheerily, still in Donna’s grasp. Donna looked up and whacked his arm, “Oi, watch it spaceman!” “Ah…” the Doctor heaved a satisfactory breath and they both made their way back to the TARDIS and Donna never let go of his hand. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short couple of chapters, short ending, but hope you enjoyed it anyways!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I own nothing, except for the plot of this fic... Enjoy!!


End file.
